codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Constriction
In 2561, the United States rebelled against the UNSC, effectively starting the "Second American Revolution". With in a couple of months, US Military Forces, using only 23rd - 20th Century technology, overpowered and defeated the UNSC forces stationed in the United States. The UNSC has planned a counter-attack through both space, air and sea. Can the US hold it's own against the might of the UNSC? This story is concurrent to When All Others Have Failed. Storyline Prelude Date: July 23rd, 2561, 2200 hours UNSC forces converged on the major outposts, depots, naval yards and museums to block the United States Military from obtaining more weapons, tanks and overall firepower. Most of the UNSC forces in North America were sent to the San Francisco Naval and Space Depot, where half of the United State's sea and space reserve fleets were located. Earlier in July, the 7th, 9th and 13th Marine Divisions captured all of the museums of significance along the Eastern Seaboard, while the 8th and 15th Army Regiments pushed UNSC forces westward. By the 23rd of July, all of the tanks, planes, ships and transports were activated on the east half of the United States. Colonel Ryan Mitchell ran aboard the URS Bismarck BC-34, the last space battlecruiser to ever be put in service during the Sol Wars. Colonel Ryan ran to his post in the forward gun battery and sat down at his chair. "Forward Battery 1, is everyone in their posts? Repeat, Forward Battery 1, is everyone at their posts?" Colonel Ryan heard a voice over the intercom and pressed a button next to it. "Everyone is at their posts, we are ready for take-off," Colonel Ryan responded. "Ackowledged. Bring her up!" Ryan felt the old ship start to take-off the ground and gripped the turret controls. He looked up at the roof at the turret, then looked back down. Although it didn't feel like it, but the ship was climbing up at a speed of 1500km to battle Earth's gravity. At 20,000 feet, the Bismarck leveled out and met up with the rest of the reactivated space fleet. "All ships, this is Admiral Gregory. We are heading towards Japan to battle the UNSC space fleet. Be prepared and fight to the end," Admiral Gregory told the crews of all ships in the reactivated space fleet. Ryan brought up the firing controls and a holographic interface to see where the turret was firing. "This will be one hell of a day huh?" a female crew member sitting next to him asked. Ryan looked at the crew member and nodded. "It sure will be," he replied and looked back at his post. On the ground... A soldier ran over to his commander and saluted. "Sir," he said. "Sergeant Dylan, what's the status on our ground forces?" the commander asked. "See for yourself," Sergeant Dylan replied and stepped aside. The ground began to shake furiously and, over the hill top, came a massive armada of captured and reactivated armored fighting vehicles, all modernized to modern specifications. Along with them, where numerous gunships and transports. "Good work Sergeant," the commander told Sergeant Dylan. "Thank you sir," Sergeant Dylan replied, "Now let's take our country back." "Let's," the commander agreed and ran over to his mobile command center. Sergeant Dylan climbed inside his Panzer VIII Maus from World War II. "All ground forces, move out!" the commander ordered over the intercom. That's when all ground forces, simultaneously, advanced forward along the ground. As the forces moved forward, Admiral Gregory's voice came over the intercom. "This is Admiral Gregory, the space fleet is on the move. We will cover your approach," the admiral said. "Roger that Admiral," the commander replied. The final push has begun. Part 1: Space Warfare Date: July 24th, 2561, 0100 hours Colonel Ryan was asleep at his post after being awake for 14 hours straight. He was thinking about his family back home, but his drean was cut short when the General Quarters alarm went off. "Everyone, this is it. The UNSC fleet is almost in range of the fleet. Get ready to fire," Admiral Gregory told all of the ships in the fleet. Colonel Ryan gripped his controls and put his finger on the fire button. The female gunnery officer was zoning on the targets for Ryan. "One target at 34 latitude, 67 longitude. Roughly 40 degrees off the port bow," the female officer told Colonel Ryan. "Roger that Elise," the Colonel responded and aimed the turret towards the enemy UNSC battleship. Just then, the UNSC fleet began firing on the reactivated space fleet, but most of the shots missed the ships completely, however some bounced off the fleet. "Ready... now!" the admiral ordered the strike. Colonel Ryan pushed down on the fire button on his control, while looking through the view finder. The four 1500mm Infa-red guns in the turret fired at the UNSC battleship. Colonel Ryan and Gunnery Officer Elise watched as the infa-red beams blasted through the UNSC battleship, causing it to explode and the wreckage to fall through the Earth's atmosphere. "Target destroyed," Colonel Ryan told Gunnery Officer Elise. "Roger that. Damn that's a beautiful sight," Gunnery Officer Elise replied, "Target at 45 latitude, 89 longitude. 56 degrees off the port bow." Just then, a shell from a UNSC ship pierced through the turret and started to decompress it. "Quick, air masks on!" Colonel Ryan told the Elise, but she already beginning to pass out. Colonel Ryan got out of his chair, ran over to the gunnery officer and put on the air mask. He then put on his own. "Thanks Colonel," Gunnery Officer Elise thanked Ryan. "If I don't have my targeter, we'd lose this ship," Ryan half-joked. Colonel Ryan then swivled the turret towards the UNSC cruiser Gunnery Officer Elise called out before. He fired the main guns in the turret and it ripped the UNSC cruiser apart. "Two down!" Ryan cheered. Just then, a distress call came in. "This is the URS New Jersey! We are under heavy fire from all sides! Requesting immediate assistance!" the captain of the URS New Jersey called. "This is the Bismarck, we hear your call and are making our way to you," Captain Lennard responded to the distress signal over the intercom. "This is the URS Sherman, we are enroute to your position," the captain of the URS Sherman DD-02 said over the intercom. Ryan felt the Bismarck change course and head towards the URS New Jersey B-01. Right when the ship got near the New Jersey, Colonel Ryan saw three UNSC battleships and two UNSC cruisers trying to take down the old, but powerful, battleship. "Our gun batteries are out, our drive core is severely damaged and the thrusters have been knocked out of action," the captain of the New Jersey explained. "URS Bismarck, this is the URS Sherman. We'll take out those cruisers, you handle the battleships," the captain of the Sherman told Captain Lennard. "Hit them with everything you got," Captain Lennard told the destroyer, "All turrets, aim at those battleships and take them out!" Colonel Ryan aimed his turret at one of the battleships and fired the guns in the turret. He watched as it hit beams hit the engine on the ship and two of the turrets. The UNSC battleship then began to turn its attention to the Bismarck, but was destroyed as it was turning. Colonel Ryan saw the UNSC fleet beginning to retreat. "Thanks for the assistance Bismarck and Sherman. We have reactivated our turrets, thrusters and drive core. We are ready for action," the URS New Jersey reported. "All ships, the UNSC fleet is reatreating. Concentrate your fire on the ground to cover our forces," Admiral Gregory told all of the ships in the reactivated space fleet. Colonel Ryan swivled his turret towards the ground and waited for instructions. Part 2: The Final Push Date: August 31st, 2561, 1000 hours Sergeant Dylan's Maus was moving through California along with his battalion of tanks. Right as they entered the city of Las Angeles, they encountered a group of Scorpions. "Take them out!" he ordered. The turret of the Maus aimed at one of the Scorpion's. First, it fired the secondary gun, to get the Scorpion's attention, then fired the main 128mm gun. The shell pierced the Scorpion's turret, then the turret of the Scorpion exploded. "Nice shot," Sergeant Dylan told the gunner. Another Scorpion fired a round at the Panzer VI Tiger I next to Dylan's Maus and knocked it out. Just then, a barrage of missiles came crashing down from above, destroying the column of Scorpions. Dylan climbed out of his Maus and watched as F-45 Thundercats and T-94 Razors flew over head. "Needed a hand?" one of the pilots asked. "Good to hear from you Lieutenant," Dylan replied. After continued fighting, California, the last continental state in the U.S. was taken over. The U.S. had been liberated and the rest of the inactive weapons and vehicles had been reactivated by September 3rd. Colonel Ryan was awarded the Medal of Honor for his service during the First Space Battle of Earth and Sergeant Dylan was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross. After the ceremony, Colonel Ryan walked over to Sergeant Dylan. "Congradulations Sergeant," he said, saluting him. "You too sir," Sergeant Dylan replied, "So what are you going to do now that you're a war hero now?" "I'm going to continue to serve my country aboard the USS Bismarck," Colonel Ryan told Sergeant Dylan. "I don't believe that's true Commander," General Gregory said as he walked over to the two men. "Commander?" Colonel Ryan asked shockingly. "That's right, I have decided to promote you and you are being reassigned to the USS Kansas as its commanding officer," General Gregory explained, "And I have news for the Sergeant." Colonel Ryan faced Sergeant Dylan and held out his hand. In it was a dual-barred insignia. "You have been promoted to Captain and leader of the Fifth Armoured Battalion," the, now Commander, Ryan said as he removed the Sergeant's insignia off Dylan's uniform and placed the Captain's insignia in its place. "Thank you sir," Captain Dylan saluted Commander Ryan. Just then, a man came running down the hallway with papers in his hands. He gave half of the pile to General Gregory and the other to Captain Dylan. "We've got to move. UNSC's making a push from England and Japan," General Gregory told Commander Dylan, "You'll be leading the Fourth Fleet against the UNSC fleet over England while I lead the First Fleet against the UNSC fleet over Japan." "Well now let's not waste anymore time," Captain Dylan responded and the three men began walking towards the command center.